User talk:Hyalite
Good Luck on the new wiki! I hope to see a good competetor to our http://slime-rancher-fanon.wikia.com/ WikiCreator Mattycn 18:44, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Great. Mattycn has already found the wiki... An anonymous sender. 19:22, May 4, 2016 (UTC) But... What concerns me is that he's calling us a competetor for no reason. Also, if he gets a good enough reputation on this wiki, people will look up to him, and I had a theory that he influenced the other people at the "old" wiki to be what it is now, venemous. That could be harmful. An anonymous sender. 00:28, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Ok.... I know you proablly want to stop talking about this at this point, and it isnt really my place to get involved... so just tell me to go away or something if you dont want to answer. But here's what i want to say: I've talked to both Mattycn (Who I know is banned here) and Wikia-Critic (The one standing up for you) and had their opinions on the..... 'issues' going on over on the SRFW. All I want to know is your opinion on the matter, as you're the only one involved I havent really interacated with yet. Although it seems somewhat impossible at this point, I want to try the best I can to try and patch things up with all this, I dont really want it to be a compettion between the two wikis, which I can see it becoming... again, if you don't wish to answer, you can just tell me to leave and I will, delete this message and whatever. MixieRoast (talk) 16:09, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Hyalite Please can you settle this normally. Arguments are "Contagious" . They go from one person to other making them feel, angry, sad, or even like I am feeling now Heartbroken. You should apologise and Matt should do the same If he had not. It is the only way to make things better. And I need to know did Matt stop doing what he did to you? I need to know Both sides of the story to fully understand what happened. Slobby (talk) 18:57, May 9, 2016 (UTC)Slobby Hyalite I know you feel you do not have to apologize. But In the process of looking at the argument, I have found a lot of cases you were Very mean yourself to other people. I am also trying to make the others apologize. So please it is the only way to make things better. Slobby (talk) 14:53, May 10, 2016 (UTC)Slobby I know how you feel I was also bullied. But you were a bully to you also said mean things and the thought of suicide actually makes me cry. And this might not be bullying at all just a big misunderstanding. I am only trying to help you not hurt you if you want I can stop talking to you but it will only get worse if you do not do the right thing. Slobby (talk) 15:13, May 10, 2016 (UTC)Slobby You were briefly banned on the other wiki, but i convinced matt to not do so under the threat of a swift blow to my cats jaw. Thoughts? Unze2unze4 (talk) 04:53, May 13, 2016 (UTC) What happens if i put two signatures? Unze2unze4 (talk) 04:53, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Ok, Hyalite you are right sorry for not seeing that side. but I have a Question. Can Yokai and matt do something to make You happy, or happier? Slobby (talk) 13:09, May 13, 2016 (UTC)Slobby